


50 Wordless Ways to Say “I Love You”

by PriestessOfNox



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfNox/pseuds/PriestessOfNox
Summary: Three drabbles for Abi's birthday from "The Softest" prompts on tumblr. Slash/Yaoi. #1 Legion of Superheroes: Following their family traditions that they enjoy. #2 One Punch Man: Wrapping a blanket around them when they are sitting on the couch and watching a show. #3 One Punch Man: Holding their hand while walking, even if there isn’t a crowd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the tumblr post that has these prompts: https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their

#12. Following their family traditions that they enjoy.

The leaves were mid-change to their autumn hues when they arrived in Smallville, Kansas. In the 30th century, the Kent Farm had long been preserved as a historical site, a place frozen in time as Superman's birth place.

Needless to say, the curators were falling over themselves when Brainy and Clark walked in, Clark awing at all the details they got right and laughing at the ones horrendously wrong. Or, at least, wrong as far as he knew. Maybe one day he would, somehow, have a Superdog?

After looking at all the perfectly preserved photos, they snuck out a few baskets from the barn and headed to the orchard where the apple trees still flourished. There they would pick enough apples for a dozen of Ma's famous apple pies.

There was no flying allowed while apple picking, Clark insisted. He lifted Brainy up to his shoulder, carrying the Coluan around for him to be able to reach the branches. Ladders were also not allowed while apple picking, Clark also insisted, somehow keeping a straight face.

It took longer than needed to fill the baskets, Clark eating many of them as soon as they were picked even after Brainy's numerous scolding on the apples not being washed properly, or at all in this case. But once they were filled, they sat under one of the trees, watching the sun starting to go down in the distance.

"You do realize that we're doing this again in my time, when I go home, right?" asked Clark, taking another apple to nibble on.

"Consider this practice before I go on the official Kent Family Apple Picking outing," commented Brainy, then smiled. "I look forward to you trying to enforce that no ladder or flying rule around your folks."

"I may have fibbed about the no ladder rule," said Clark, red reddening a little, "just a smidge." He held up his hand to indicate a tiny space in between his fingers, "But the no flying rule is completely, 100% a Kent Family staple during apple picking."

"What is the rule about plus ones on family traditions?" asked Brainy.

Acting like he was thinking about it, Clark paused, faked a yawn and stretched his arm out to wrap around Brainy's shoulders, "You're not a plus one when you are family."

Brainy barely held back a laugh, "You can be so corny."

"It's one of my powers," Clark leaned down and kissed Brainy before Brainy could correct him.


	2. Chapter 2

#32. Wrapping a blanket around them when they are sitting on the couch and watching a show.

The room had long gotten cold but Saitama refused to move to do anything about it. This was a TV special he had waited for WEEKS to see and there were no commercials for Saitama to use to switch into warmer pajamas.

Eyes trained on the TV, Saitama absently blew some air onto his hands, only half aware of Genos returning to the apartment from some Hero meeting or another. His ears focused on Genos for a little longer as the android moved about the apartment but didn't say anything, probably remember Saitama talking about this special several times and being courteous enough not to interrupt.

Shortly after Saitama's full attention returned to the TV, aa unexpected weight was wrapped around him from behind. It was pleasant so Saitama's reflexes didn't react. Instead his mind supplied a delayed answer that it was a blanket.

A sound alerted Saitama to something being placed on the floor next to him and a quick glance informed him that it was a bowl of snacks and a drink. Had Genos gone to the store after his meeting?

Before Genos could walk away, Saitama, without looking, grabbed Genos' wrist and pulled him down to sit beside him. Once Genos was sitting, Saitama adjusted the blanket so it was wrapped around both their shoulders.

Their eyes didn't meet and neither said a word, but both knew that the other was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABI!

#42. Holding their hand while walking, even if there isn't a crowd.

Nearby, a clock tower rang out the time, an hour after the typical workday had ended and many people were already home preparing their dinner. Fortunate for them, Genos and Saitama did not keep typical work hours but that nearly cost them the beef sale when a monster got in their way on the way to the store.

Still they had made it and they had enough beef for have a few really good, filling dinners along with the discounted vegetables they had happened upon on their way to check out. Saitama was discussing what meals they should make with the beef when his hand just acted on its own.

One moment Saitama's empty hand was just that, empty, but then he was holding Genos' hand. He, for no reason at all, just reached out and took Genos' hand. He couldn't think of how to explain it and his hand was not listening in his command to let Genos' hand go.

The next moment, Genos' hand returned to Saitama's grip and neither said a word on the subject, the conversation staying on plans for dinner.


End file.
